


Under His Mask

by S_SpiritStar



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game), 不機嫌なモノノケ庵 | Fukigen na Mononokean | The Morose Mononokean
Genre: Death, I did alter some things to make it fit, I feel proud for this short thing, In the game I believe masks cannot just pop off but PLOT, It has been a long time since I have actually had the will to write, I’m big dumb, M/M, Sky: Children of the Light based AU, THE TITLE IS NOT SYMBOLIC IN ANY WAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_SpiritStar/pseuds/S_SpiritStar
Summary: Relationships between stars are forbidden.
Relationships: Abeno Haruitsuki/Ashiya Hanae
Kudos: 16





	Under His Mask

“Ashiya!”

He watched with horror as the piercing light faded into the abyss, watching a small blue mask and cape lined with stars fall to the ground. Once the two objects touched the soft earth, he felt his cheeks boil with heat as warm tears started falling from his face. 

“A-Ashiya…?”

He scrambled onto his feet and raced towards the scene, feeling a tsunami of tingling heat pour down his cheeks. 

He picked up the cape that was littered with stars of the galaxy, and gazed at the mask that he knew too well.

—x—

_ “H-hey! Don’t touch it! It’s mine!” _

_ Light. Airy. Is this person really a guy? _

_ “You sure? The mask is upside down. Seems like you don’t even know how to put your own mask on.” _

_ The younger boy’s cheeks puffed out in a usual pouty face, with red stinging his usually pale cheeks. His eyes flickered towards the ground beneath them, before turning towards the stars that surrounded them.  _

_ “Abeno-san… I don’t think it’s safe here.” _

_ The boy similar to his age with long, blonde strands gazed back at him, with a  _ different _ look in his eyes. It was unusual to say the least. No one was allowed to take off their mask. _

_ “Well, we only need to stay long enough for this.” _

_ He leaned towards the boy, wrapping his arm around him in a secure embrace. From what seemed to be out of nowhere he raised his other hand up to the boy’s face, and lifted the dark blue and purple spotted mask, allowing strands of blue, inky hair to fall back onto his face. With a newfound gentleness the two didn’t know existed, he pressed their lips together in a soft, warm hearted kiss. _

—x—

**I’m sorry you paid for my mistake.**

**Author's Note:**

> I just kinda did a boop and then what do you know this tiny story appeared. Also yes I’m pulling the same oopsie I did a bad thing card again.
> 
> (I’m still struggling on a 1000+ fnm story so this is magical for me)


End file.
